Country Bears - Billionare Bears part VI
by Awatere11
Summary: This was going to be next month but you are getting it early as my beloved SuziH-J deserves some sugar now ... next month will have more goodies for the rest of you bloody nuttas anyway ... so, Rayne is here and the aftermath of the storm is clear, JAck wants peace for his loves and a country retreat is the go. Part 6 so read the first 5 or it won't make sense. Love crumbly xx
1. Chapter 1

1

Jack was standing in the remains of the resteraunt looking around with a solemn frown.

This was his newest business investment and Ianto had enjoyed choosing the decor and such while cloistered in his final months. This was going to upset the hell out of him to see all that hard work and thoughtfulness destroyed in a matter of days.

It had been a week since Rayne had entered their den full of noise and bluster, so alive, so…wonderful. Jack had been reluctant to leave them but Ianto's gentle scolding had finally convinced him that this was something he had to do, as much as it hurt to leave her side for a moment let alone an entire afternoon of such despair.

He was aware of someone approaching and turned to watch the insurance broker and his assistant pick their way through the sludge and mire, no doubt their prissy little shoe covers letting the muck in anyway and that thought brought him a twisted comfort.

"Mr Harkness-Jones" the man said without ant preamble, "We have looked at the extent of the damage here and agree that it is a total wipe-out. The kitchen will have to be gutted, the water damage is in the lower levels as well, they still have to pump out the wine cellar and…"

"If you say this is an act of god and I am not covered I will explode" Jack said calmly, a soft smile that was disarming even with the threat.

"Well, we will have to go over the cover again, check the contracts and such as this is going to be a total rebuild…" his voice petered out as three huge black SUVs swept into the upper car park overlooking the open eating area, the chrome grillwork almost intimidating as they seemed to leer down at them like huge dragons towering over the lower balcony overlooking the river that had entered without permission.

Jack knew, his heart skipping told him so and he couldn't help but smile as Rhys exited the middle SUV and sung to open the door, then he reached in to gently help Ianto from the back. Although the smoked window of the door covered the flurry of activity Ianto's face was clearly visable as he glowed at Rhys who was looking down, his face one of total adoration and it hit Jack that Ianto had cargo.

Precious cargo.

Jack swung to find the nearest Ted who was crouching to peer under a table, "Andrews, look alive Ianto is here!"

The Ted leapt up with glee, the table flying back like it was made of plastic, not frosted glass and he ran for the steps down, other Teds assembling so the insurance assessors could gape as Ianto regally stepped from step to step, descending with men on either side like their arms were the missing handrails that had washed away.

Of course, he knew each name, pausing to thank, comment and softly question one whose mother had been poorly. Then he was moving towards them, Rhys following with a large basket and grin to match.

"Cariad" Ianto wailed, "It's all ruined, all of it!"

"Yes, they were just agreeing with me, a total rebuild" Jack sighed, watching those stormy eyes drink in the destruction of all his hard work, the frown deepening as he looked at the couple gaping openly.

"Insurance?" he asked, "I do hope this is going to go smoothly, I wanted us to have the bloody christening party here overlooking the water damn it all."

The man stepped forward with his hand elongating toward Ianto as he announced himself, "I'm Charles Gregory."

Ianto stepped back, his arms folding in front of him as Jack emitted a low growl of warning.

"Two first names" Ianto said softly, "Mr Gregory, you don't have much to do with Teds I take it or you would never have entered my private space like that."

Both of them stepped back with confusion, the woman's eyes moving to the weird way Ianto's arms were folded and he smiled as he explained, "During the storm I went into labour, our cub was birthed. She is still so new and so precious that her Daddy there would kill any who he sees as a danger, touching me would be seen as a challenge you see, Jack would have to tear your limbs off and beat you with them, even as his brain reasoned that it was innocent, his Teddykin would take over and believe me, a large angry bear eating you is definitely not going to help my claim."

The woman giggled softly, her hand moving to her mouth as she saw how lovely this man was, Jack's face softening as Ianto smiled back to show he was not threatened by them, "Wanna see?"

"Oh yes please" she gushed.

Ianto moved his body so he was side-on and let his coat flick back to reveal a tiny little face peering out at them for the folds of his soft tunic, his swatch of chest hair mixing with her tufts as she blinked and then yawned.

"Awwwwwww, yawns on Yan" Jack gushed, forgetting the danger as he turned to look at his perfect cub, Rhys stepping forward to cover instead with his teeth displayed so they knew there was still blood to take blood.

Little fingers wriggled and Jack crooned some more, so glad Ianto had come to relieve his anger and he stepped forward to embrace his love, their cub between them in a Ted sandwich as he kissed him.

Ifan watched from the top of the steps, his own assessment of the situation happening as he looked at the mess.

Damn it all, he wanted to celebrate her here.

Then he looked at the humans watching the display of love and he started to descend.

Time to say hello.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Hello there" Ifan said loudly, gaining attention from the humans as the Teds all continued to gush over the newling. "Ifan Jones, I do hope you are here to cut a cheque for this."

"Mister …ah" Gregory turned to look back at Ianto and then the old man who was walking so spritely …his brain engaging and he realised who he was looking at, his voice failing all together as the kingpin advanced.

"I'm Margo" his assistant said, stepping forward, "Mr Jones, we were just compiling what is needed to be done."

"This is a total rebuild" he answered, "We can all see this so we have two options here."

They looked at him with interest.

"First, you do that bullshit 'Act of God' crap you are known for and I get pissed, place all my claims including those for my grandlings here into one large lawsuit and sue the city, for whom you will have also to represent and have the public humiliation of a multimillion dollar claim that the tabloids will love or you simply pay out each individual claim quietly and the public need never know how much we are worth to you and your company."

"After all GrandTad, you have a lot of shares in it" Ianto said softly and the old bear hummed as he saw the wee face, shuffling over to peer in at his newling cubbie.

"Ahhhhhhh, perfect."

"This place was" Ianto sighed, "I wanted her christening here. Had it all visualised, the plinths on either corner of the deck here, large flower arrangements with white and pink orchids, some baby's breath and ivy falling gracefully down the white marble. The champagne glasses with diamantes on the stems in the shape of wee rain drops. Ah, the photos would have been spectacular, us holding her with the water as the backdrop and the setting sun."

"Oh cubbie" Ifan sighed, "Sorry sweetling. It's trashed, months of work ahead of us."

"The house needs work too" Ianto pouted, "Rhys pulled up the carpet where Francine bled but I want it all gone. I don't ever what to look at that pattern, I will always see it in black and white on those Panic Room monitors now. All has to go, thank the gods her room is wood flooring it can be sealed up but the dust will be horrible in the house."

"Ah, where will you stay?" Ifan turned to Jack, "The boat?"

"Too damp for her little lungs" Jack shook his head "Besides, I need quiet and somewhere calming. Ianto needs rest and so does Francine. She isn't telling you how rough they were, she knows how upset you are that you didn't get there in time for her too, she knows you are fond of her."

"Yes, I am" he smiled, "Well, somewhere in the country then?"

"Like where?" Ianto canted his head.

"I have several country estates, maybe one of those? Nice and quiet" Ifan replied and Ianto frowned as he tried to remember visiting any.

"The apple trees…cherry blossom and…oh GrandTad, the rose garden. Yes please, she loves roses" Ianto gushed happily as he remembered one, "The one you used to live in when I was little. Me and Rhia playing hide and seek in the big halls."

"Gods, that old place? Your Grandmother's gardens?" Ifan asked with surprise, "I guess. That place hasn't been lived in for years. I have skeleton staff to keep it but…it may be a bit old and musty."

"I remember it" Ianto smiled, "I remember how safe it was, the big gates and guard house like mine. I remember the huge nuclear bunker thing"

"Huh! Yeah, the fallout shelter" Ifan laughed, "You slept down there like a little troll. Your mother was horrified."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "That house. I would feel safe there."

"Well, I will make some calls. We can all go there, Francine can have a little time off whether she likes it or not too" Ifan decided, "A family. A real family, the five of us. Yes?"

"Six" Ianto corrected softly, "Rhys. He is my brother now. Always."

Rhys had been standing nearby and heard the exchange, his eyes widening as he heard Ianto include him in the clan and his chest swelled as he looked away across the water while trying to control himself. As an only cub, his parents both long gone, Rhys has resigned himself to the simple fact he would probably never mate, and would die in the service of this couple. To hear himself spoken of with such affection was so unexpected.

"Rhys?" Jack's voice was gentle as his hand landed on Rhys' shoulder, "You up for that buddy? You know there will be things to be done before we go but would you like to come be a Country Bear for a little while?

"Yes sir" Rhys said softly.

"How many time do I have to tell you brother" Jack laughed as he turned away, not seeing Rhys' emotion, "I'm just Jack to you. Come on, He might want to give her to you for a moment so he can see the damage inside, I don't want her tiny lungs breathing up the damp in there and he won't trust anyone else to touch her."

Rhys turned and accepted the baby, holding her tightly as he marvelled at the little hands stroking his chest. He watched the men go inside the damaged building and looked back at the little angel in his hands.

He would die to protect her.

This would be his child too.

Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The truck swung into the driveway, the old gateway looking like it was swallowing it as it disappeared into the darkness of the overgrown tree tunnel.

"Shit, it's not been cared for in a long time" Jack noted and Ianto hummed as he was forced to agree, the SUV driven by Rhys following the truck onto the gloom of the overgrown driveway.

"Looks like Grampy hasn't been here for a while, the staff have been collecting a wage and doing nothing, I hope it's not dirty inside" Ianto huffed, "If it is too messy for the poppet I will go off on one, I swear to the gods I will."

Jack couldn't help but grin as he peered into the travel capsule where their precious dumpling bum lay blinking back calmly, a Taddy bitch fit nothing to be concerned about supposedly.

They walked up the steps, Ianto noting the fallen leaves littering the front entrance with a frown, then they pushed the doors open and the smell of fresh baking had Ianto relaxing, bitch fit avoided as he stepped inside and called out.

The woman was short, probably had she been a normal height she might have appeared a normal size but her shortened stature made her plump and rotund as she shuffled towards them muttering, then froze as she looked up from her feet to find Ianto standing there with a baby in his arms, Jack carrying the nappy bag and Teds streaming in around them to secure the house.

"Hello, I am sure GrandTad rang you and told you we were coming" Ianto politely bowed his head, "I am…"

"Ianto" she said softly, "By the saints, you look just like your Grandfather, well apart from that nose. That is Emma's nose."

"Hello" Jack said with his usual smile, "I am Ianto's mate and I am sure you can see our daughter is in need of a quiet room. These security Teds can be a bit rowdy while setting up."

"Of course, I set up the Rose Room" she smiled as she turned to Ianto, "I remember you loved watching the garden when it rained."

"Rayne, the name of my cub" Ianto said happily and her face changed as she looked at the baby once more, finally seeing it was a baby ted.

"Oh my word, is it a real cub?"

"Birthed her meself" Ianto chortled, "A week and a half ago."

"Goodness, get in there before she breathes up all the dust they are making!" she shoved him gently into the room and he immediately rushed to the windows, just as he had as a youngling and peered out, delighted to find the overgrown garden was still full of roses, mostly in bloom.

He pushed the window open and the smell crept in, the little one perking up as she made little noises of interest.

Ianto handed her off to Jack and kissed him before leaving the room so Jack settled with Rayne in a chair by the window, marvelling as her strength as she turned her head toward the window and the scent she loved so much. To be truthful, so did he. He already loved it here.

Ianto walked along the hallway to the back door, glancing back in time to see Rhys following him at speed and he smiled as he waited for him to catch up, then they left the house and walked across the lawn to a shed.

Ianto entered and saw an elderly man stooped over looking into a pot of colourful pansies. Ianto spoke softly in the hopes of not startling him "Babby?"

The man straightened up with shock and stared at Ianto, then his face split into a grin, "There has only ever been one cub who could not say my name properly. The little bugger insisted it was Babby. Drove me mad. I repeated Barnaby so many times."

"You don't look like one though" Ianto gave the same answer as always and the old man laughed as he approached, hesitating as he saw Rhys.

"This your man?"

"My Ted is inside with our cub" Ianto replied happily, "I brought her here for a safe place. We had a huge flood and looters broke in, contaminated my home. Rayne is only nine days old."

"Rayne. Good strong name that. Old, I think we have a great-great grandmother with that" he frowned, "On the Gordon side?"

"I don't know uncle, I never take notice of our bloodline" Ianto huffed and the man laughed, ushering him towards the house and Rhys turned to follow, finding an elderly eye looking him up and down.

"You'll be a Williams I would wager!"

Rhys blinked , then smiled, "Aye, I would be sir."

"Good. Good stock those" the old man muttered as they entered and went to the room Jack was now snoozing in, grunting awake as they entered and then looking around with horror for the cub. The little woman was crooning softly as she cuddled Rayne revelling in her little hands.

"Ah, gods. Too old to get clucky woman, we done had our brood" Barnaby scolded.

"She looks adorable, I see a bit of Ted in those eyes" she crooned.

"Was born in bear form Aunty Glow" Ianto gushed, "A little black bear."

"Bullshit" Barnaby huffed, even as he leaned in to sniff and her face lit up as she scented the unmistakable smell of Kin.

"Well I never" he said as he leaned back, "Look at that Gloria love. A little youngling."

"wondrous times"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ifan arrived and saw that Ianto was already cleaning house…literally.

The front yard was covered with furniture, some people scrubbing stuff down while other pieces were being carried across the large green to the garage, obviously pieces being rejected as Ianto started making the house his. Ifan stood and searched his heart for how he felt as he realised this was not a little vacation, his little cubbie intended making this a den.

He was excited, hurrying up the steps to find the front receiving parlour clean and spacious, the place seeming larger than he remembered and twice as friendly as roses sat in vases on plinths, for the baban.

He entered the larger dining room and found it completely stripped out, soft rugs down and sofas being positioned as Ianto canted his head, "There it is perfect, she can see the roses while feeding in that one. Hey!"

Ifan smiled as his grandson approached, handing the baby over and then rushing to help Jack move cushions to fill the sofa and Ifan saw a day bed building. A little nest. Whites, greys and rose. All for the baban.

As it should be.

Gloria entered, "Darlings. You have visitors, the neighbours have come to see who is here."

"Oh lord!" Ianto huffed, "This place is nowhere near ready to receive!"

"Too late" she laughed, stepping aside as a middle aged couple shuffled in, heading for the cub with wide eyes. They were cooing and enamoured as Ifan proudly turned to show her to the couple that he clearly knew.

"See the nose?" he asked them, "Amazing isn't it, how the bloodline continues."

"Ah Ifan, a bonny wee lass, you must be so proud" the man crooned.

"Yes Angus, I am" Ifan said with glee, "My grandson there bore her. She came out a true Ted. Wee claws and everything."

"No!" the woman gasped, "Transformed? Awwwwww."

"Rayne, for the storm that she arrived in" he said, "Say hello to Kathy."

The little girl yawned and looked around for her Dam, the strength of a Teddykin helping lift her head from the chest of her Grandy. Ianto rushed to pluck her back and the couple looked at him with surprise.

"Come on bubba, do you want me or Daddy?" Ianto crooned, jiggling her as he retreated to Jack and Jack tucked them both against him as he leaned in to kiss Ianto.

"You're Harkness!" the man said like an accusation "Good grief. I remember watching you rip that vehicle apart on the news when your mate was killed!"

Jack nodded, "Yes. We were not soul mates but he as the only love I had known. Now I know what a soul mate is. I would have killed for him. I will die for this one."

"Oh Cariad, thank you" Ianto sighed happily, laying his head against Jack's shoulder as their cub squealed softly to show her pleasure in the affection in the room.

"Ianto!" Kathy suddenly said, "You're little Ianto. No. No. Oh goodness, look how big you grew, I was so worried yoy were always going to be a small streak of piss."

Ianto blinked, then started to laugh softly, "I remember you now. You did the gardening sometimes. You used to let me at the strawberries."

"That's right, you were so cute, always surprised that I even noticed you" she smiled.

"Well, to be honest not many people did" Ianto said softly, turning to rub his nose into Jack's neck, letting him know that he wanted to leave.

"If you will excuse us, I think our little one needs feeding and we are still trying to keep the milk flow while we can" Jack said as he pushed them towards the door, "We have this special room for feeding so she knows what is happening. She seems so alert and likes order, just like her Tadda."

Ianto relaxed as soon as they were alone and Jack soothed him with a kiss and a rub of his back.

"She is hungry now" Ianto said as he lowered to the chair and Jack went to get a bottle as Ianto gave her what little milk there still was, still pleased that he at least had that. Jack returned with a bottle to find Ianto rocking a complaining cub with a look of total devastation.

"It's gone" he whimpered, "I'm dry."

"Oh love, it was bound to happen" Jack said softly as he offered the bottle instead of taking the baban for his own feeding moment "You've lasted longer than some."

"Some lasted longer though" Ianto pouted.

"But not with your start to things" Jack defended, "I could not be prouder, I swear. Now stop that and have something to drink too, OK?"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto said as he watched Jack settle his cub in his lap and finally saw the refreshments waiting, choosing a soft drink to please his alpha. He also chose a sandwich once the bottle was empty and chewed as he watched Jack burp the little one in the way he had perfected. Ianto wished he could do it so easily, a slight to his parental abilities that she seemed to be gassy.

"You worrying about her colic again?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled, unable to lie to his beloved.

"She has you to fix it" he finally said, "always there when needed."

Jack smiled as he placed a now limp baby back into it's Dam's arms and kissed Ianto gently as he whispered, "Always."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was baby hunting.

He had fallen asleep in the day room and woken to find an empty crib and was now searching each room with growing alarm as he found each one empty. His only saving grace from a total melt down was that Jack was missing as well so they were probably together.

Then he heard faint laughter and relaxed, stepping outside to find his mate on the grass with the little one lying on a blanket as he struggled to change her nappy. Tosh was there, cooing and admiring his cub making him feel a rush of pleasure but at the same time he was still annoyed that Jack had separated him from her in a time of healing.

"Cariad?"

Jack swung to look up at him with a wide grin that faded as he felt Ianto's annoyance.

"Hey" Jack clambered to his feet, "You were so tired, I just wanted to let you sleep."

"I woke up alone" Ianto explained calmly, "I panicked when I couldn't hear her."

"Shit, I didn't think" Jack grimaced.

"I know, it's OK" Ianto stepped closer, "I'll forgive you if you apologise with a kiss."

"Oh, well then" Jack murmured, kissing him and then stroking his face before kissing him again, "That one is for later when I forget to put my socks in the wash."

Ianto rolled his eyes and snorted as he leaned against him "Well, maybe you need to pay twice…two socks ya know."

"Oh ho, cheeky" Jack laughed, revelling in the playfulness of his mate, "My sweetling."

Ianto drew back after the kiss and carefully lowered himself to the ground and buried his face in his cub's little body, breathing her in as she squealed and grabbed at his hair. He snuffled and growled as he rubbed his face and her glee was obvious as her Dam loved her.

They went inside after Jack had helped Ianto to his feet, again apologising as he watched Ianto grimace at the effort. Even with Teddykin advanced healing it was still taking time for him to come back together inside, his stomach muscles pulling sometimes especially after the immobility of sleep. Jack was still unable to voice his gratitude for what Ianot had given him, in every way not just the cub. He hoped soon he could show him, plans in his mind coming together for the christening that he hopes Ianto would like.

Ianto slid into a chair and Jack placed the cub in his lap where she promptly fell asleep. Ianto's face softened as he enjoyed stroking her little hairy head, watching her cheeks puff out as she pouted and then blew a raspberry as she dreamed.

"Look at that, even in her sleep she is blowing them" Jack said with wonder, "She's been doing that all day."

"A new thing" Ianto nodded as he rose to walk to the window where the rose garden was coming together, "Each new thing is wonderful and she likes to examine it for a while. Cheeky monkey."

"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly, puling Ianto against him as Ianto cradled their little sleeping angel and Ianto hummed as he rocked, letting the three of them dance to his song of love. Jack kissed the shell of his ear and felt such love flowing that he had to close his eyes for a moment.

He still couldn't believe his luck. He found his soul mate. Across such a long space of time, on a planet full of people where three out of four Teds go their entire lifespan with finding that 'one' their bear calls to. He had found him. Well. Really, if you want to split hairs it was Ianto who found Jack, right?

An Alpha, stepping into the shadow of another Alpha without complaint, bowing and becoming the Omega. No. No. Acting like an Omega. Ianto was still strong, virile and powerful, just as any Alpha was, capable of easily protecting and attacking. This is maybe the thing that Jack had found hardest to let go of, this idea that he was somehow stifling Ianto by accepting the role of Alpha and designating Ianto lower.

He now knew why Ianto found the whole conversation mote. Jack held the world in his arms, looking down at their daughter as she slept and Ianto laid his forehead to Jack's. They swung in a slow dance.

Ianto was leading.

In that room, in that space… Ianto was Alpha.

And Jack was totally OK with it.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto knew Jack was up to something but he was a happy teddy bear at the moment so really he didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with the cub's sleep cycle and unfortunately today Jack was forgetful as he stood shouting at the forklift while it loudly beeped up the side of the house and the wee cherub jumped and started to scream with fear as she heard her father's loud growl.

Ianto scooped her up and headed out, angrily snatching a warm shawl and wrapping it around both of them as he stomped down the steps into the lush grass and then remembered he was in his slippers.

Damn it all to hell!

She grew silent as he growled, his anger flaring as he looked around the house to find Jack excitedly flapping his hands as the …whatever it was on the bloody pallet… was moved into position.

"JACK!"

Jack swung with shock as Ianto roared, the man in the forklift jumping as well, then stopping as he watched the Ted stalk over and demand what the hell was going on.

"It's a bird bath" Jack pointed like Ianto might have thought he meant something else interrupting the day, "This area is gonna be a little garden she can see from her bedroom window. Even on a rainy day the birds will come to play in it, she can sit at the large glass wall I am having installed and watch them."

"Large glass…glass wall? Wall?" Ianto turned to stare at the house, then back at Jack, "Wait. Let's put aside the fact you just told me you intend pulling that wall out … you are talking like we will still be here when she is older."

"Well" Jack grimaced and Ianto canted his head, then frowned. Jack turned to the forklift and yelled "Rhys! That's the spot!"

"Rhys?" Ianto sighed, "You've dragged him into this?"

"Look!" Jack sighed theatrically back at him "I talked things over with your Grandy and we agreed that you are happy here, she will grow bigger and stronger out here in the clean air. I can see her in little red gumboots stomping about in puddles out here; see her in summer in a little summer dress dancing in the daisies. Can't you?"

Ianto smiled, "Oh Cariad. What a romantic you are."

"Come on, you love it here. You are singing softly when you walk the morning mists" Jack pulled him in as he looked down at the listening cub, "and as for you, what a lovely little imp you are. I see you being a Lady of the Manor."

Rayne seemed to consider his comment, then blew a raspberry as he blinked, then Jack started to laugh "That's right. Anyone calls you a lady you will put them in their place. Yeah. Born of two Alphas, you will bow to no one."

"I hadn't thought of that!" Ianto said softly, "You're right. So rare to have a cub born of two Alphas. She will not only be defiant she will be so strong."

"Another reason I prefer her out here, away from prying eyes" Jack leaned in and kissed his mate, "I want us safe. All of us especially our sweetling. She is special, going to be coveted by others and I want her to remain innocent for as long as possible."

"Cariad, this is our little petal we are talking about. Do you seriously think she is innocent?" Ianto snorted.

"Well…" Jack seemed to consider then laughed. "Yeah, probably more clever than you and more prone to blurting out her responses than me."

"Yes, with your encouragement she is sure to be confident in her own skin, be it pink or black furred" Ianto looked around the garden with new interest as he saw that his mate was serious about the whole Cub Paradise.

"Well, if you are going to make this her personal TV Show you might want to think about wind chimes or something too, maybe some sculptures of fairy folk or something"

"Ooh yeah, some little lights?" Jack gushed as he looked around, then a quick kiss and he was off, racing over to Rhys and they started an animated conversation as Ianto lifted the cub to face level.

"See?" he said softly, "Balmy. Totally Bat-shit crazy that one."

Her little smile lit up her face as he brought her in for a nose rub, her eyes closing as she enjoyed his love. She was too little to understand the words but knew form the warmth of their bond her Taddy was telling her how much he loved her Daddy.

Jack and Rhys watched Ianto dance in the garden they were creating, his cub held gently in his arms as her head fell back to enjoy the movement.

"He looks like he belongs in one of those photos with that filter that makes it look like a lace curtain is over the lens" Rhys whispered, "So happy and serene."

"Yeah" Jack sighed "Beautiful isn't he."

Ianto's laughter echoed in the damp air as the cub squealed and let her arms fly free of the blanket, urging him on as he swung her about.

She loved flying.

All angels do.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto worked it out, of course he did.

He had walked out into the early morning mist that rolled in from the orchard and as he stood in the sweet little garden Jack was creating he saw what Jack was doing and he broke down for a moment or two, wiping tears as his other hand stroked the edge of the bird bath with its little glass petals on the lip.

It was a font.

Jack was building a new Christening Place for their darling daughter and it was going to be perfect. Ianto could see it now, the way the roses turned like they were waiting to bear witness to their sweetling's inclusion into the clan.

Ianto brought his emotions under control, blaming the hormones as he smiled and thought of how much he loved that man, the mental one currently playing the piano inside so loudly that his voice was almost drowned out, the sound was…Ianto canted his head. Crocodile Rock?

"Hello Boy"

Ianto spun to face his grandfather, faltering as he lost his balance and Ifan surged forward with alarm to seize and steady his beloved grandcub, "Easy there sweetling."

"Sorry, not eaten yet" Ianto smiled, "You startled me. So, you know what Jack is doing? His plans?"

"Yes and I love the idea. You know the summer cottage over there is empty now. That bear you are so fond of, Rhys? Maybe he might like to settle there with a bear of his own?" Ifan pointed, "Seems he is a good brother to the two of you mad boys."

"I do love him" Ianto nodded, "I feel like a real little clan, ya know? Kin. So important to have kin. I would love you here too, I know you have your interests in the city, as does Jack but you would be such a great influence on her as she grows. She needs strong men."

"And with our Francine there is definitely a strong woman" Ifan smiled as he considered, "I will talk to her. The guest house might be nice for us two old farts, if she is willing to accept a bond."

"Are you kidding?" Ianto whispered, "She is almost jumping out of her skin waiting for you to ask."

"You think?" he looked surprised an Ianto laughed at his honest heart, "She is ready?"

"Yes"

Ifan hummed softly as he considered, then Ianto made a noise and started for the house, "She's awake and calling me."

Ifan closed his eyes and sought the old bonding that he had not felt in many years, pleased when he felt a soft feather touch of a youngling, stronger than his boy's had been as a cub. Ah, she was strong. So strong.

He followed wanting a kiss from his sweetling.

And his sweetheart who was walking towards them with the cub in her arms. The boy was right. It was time to move on and start again. Francine had been a good woman, a good friend and he had led her on long enough. He leaned in to touch his nose to hers as he whispered, "Boy says it's time we went and bought a ring."

He watched her face light up as she looked over at Ianto and then back to him with a pretty blush forming. "My Martha might have a thing to say about that."

"Ah" Ifan smiled as he thought of the pretty young version of his love, her light laughter a balm tht hid the sorrow of having lost her father and brother in a terrible accident when still so young herself. If not for each other, the two might not have survived such a loss. He had hidden the knowledge of their men's deaths but knew it had been quick. He ached to be a father to the young woman who so very much needed guidance and strong claws to help guide and guard.

Such a pretty little porcelain doll, she had suitors and some had already seen his teeth as they were warned off.

"I was thinking, maybe Martha should come to the christening" he said as he and Francine followed the young man whose cub was squealing as he lifted her high above his head, "Let her see what it means to be in a bear clan. See if she is comfortable."

"Oh!" Francine said happily, "That would be lovely, she can see how we are as a family."

"Wee, it would be nice if she wanted to be part of it too, I would really like you to be" he whispered, his nose burrowing into the hair at her temple, "I love you Francine. I love my Frannie girl."

Francine thought she was too old for such flights of fancy but as her heart skipped a beat she knew she was blushing, unable to look up as Ianto cooed happily, "Come on Nanny, come on Poppy. Rayne wants cuddled with her senior bear and his mate."

Well, how can you argue with that?


	8. Chapter 8

8

The walk to the greenhouse was too short. Ianto's thighs clenched with need, his dick pulsed because he was right behind him. He had the strangest sensation of being stalked by a wild animal, but he didn't feel threatened.

Jack followed Ianto down the greenhouse's narrow aisle, and Ianto should have been nervous, but wasn't. He was large and too close like a predator on his heels. The warm flush of desire made him want to wrestle him to the ground, mark him and claim him like younglings.

Two seconds had Jack at his back, one hard arm wrapped around his chest, up against his throat. If he'd wanted, Jack could snap his neck in a handful of seconds. Jack didn't want to hurt him, though. He'd never hurt him. Ianto was his, his mate. Possession was a drumbeat in his veins.

 _Keep him safe_.

What he wanted was to bury his face in the soft skin beneath Ianto's jaw and drink in the scent of him. Wanted to lick him slowly, from top to bottom, because holding him like this felt so very right, and yet he knew things were all wrong.

Ianto's heart pounded against his arm, like a bird trying its damnedest to escape an unexpected cage. He understood the need to fight free too well.

"We need to calm down," he whispered against Ianto's ear. Ianto's answer was to kick him in the shins and buck hard. That was okay with him. He liked the feel of his arse driving against his cock and he must not have figured that out, because he didn't stop the rodeo action, just fought harder.

His thumb stroked over the pulse in Ianto's wrist, and he wrapped a free hand around Jack's. When Ianto tugged, he didn't let go.

Jack smelled delicious, so for one long moment Ianto stretched against him. He was hard and erect, but when Ianto moved, he froze. As if he was afraid he'd frighten him, when all he wanted to do was reach around and wrap his fingers around him. Explore every delicious inch of him.

"Yes," Ianto said. The erection tucked against his arse surged, grew longer. Ianto wriggled, testing to see what he would do. What he would let him do.

Anything, apparently, because the hands on his hips tilted him, positioned him for the hard, sure stroke parting his arse through the worn denim of his jeans.

"I love these jeans" Jack rasped.

Ianto leaned back against Jack's hard chest, fighting the urge to close his eyes. Jack slid the shirt over Ianto's head. Ianto help his breath as he waited for the comment about his little belly that lingered.

"You're beautiful," Jack praised, losing himself in Ianto's hair. "You know how pretty you look with those sweet nipples of yours?"

Jack turned him and sucked a pink nipple into his mouth; Ianto's reaction was pure delight. He gave a startled cry, like he hadn't known such a simple touch could set him on fire. The scent of his arousal flooded the air, and he buried his hands deep in Jack's hair.

"Honey sweet," Jack growled, rocking back on his heels and lifting his head. Ianto whimpered as he took his mouth away from his breast. He didn't want him to go, but Jack wanted him greedier, so he reached down and slipped Ianto's pants lower. He'd have liked to taste him for himself, but he was still shy with the workmen about the place. The sight of him in those tight boxers almost had him coming.

"I wanna fuck you now in the glasshouse where they can all see if they want to," Jack crooned against Ianto's skin as Jack finished removing their pants and shoes, and Ianto shuddered, as if his words had a one-way connection to his dick and he'd lit him on fire.

Jack settled his fingers against the back of Ianto's neck, cupping him, holding him still for that kiss that was coming. He let his own hand glide down, over Ianto's stomach and the cotton boxers until he was cupping him. First on top of his boxers. Then beneath, while Ianto's breath caught and his body froze, pushing against his in silent demand.

Fuck, the impossible, fiery _feel_ of him almost undid Jack. His fingers stroked him gently, easily, encouraging the swollen, hot flesh. He'd expected the urgency of the mating heat. He hadn't, however, expected this need to bury himself in him, reclaim him.

Jack moved between his legs, drawing the pre-cum soaked scrap of cotton down. Ianto opened up for him with a sigh, as if he'd been waiting for this for too long.

Jack growled and he nipped Ianto's ear. He gasped at the small sting of pleasure-pain, pushing back into his hold.

"You want this," Jack said.

Before Ianto could protest, Jack sank into Ianto and they melted together, Ianto's head falling back as Jack claimed his mate with a soft growl and sharp teeth.

After so long waiting, it was like coming home.

Their inner bears roared with delight as they touched.

Renewed.

Re-bonded.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"I cannot believe we just did that" Ianto was scandalised and maybe a little bit excited still as he watched Jack bring his boxers to his nose and breathe deeply before shoving them into his own pocket, "Oi, they're mine!"

"Trophy" Jack sneered and Ianto blushed prettily as he shoved at him in an attempt to get them back but Jack was too fast, shooting from the glasshouse leaving his mate to go commando.

Ianto was now totally scandalised and more than a little empowered as he felt dirty, naughty and alive once more as he pulled his jeans up over his bare bear arse.

"Pop?" Ianto said happily when he found him in the litle grden area and he watched his grandfather scoop the cub into the air and she squealed with glee as she saw Francine approaching with her bottle.

Francine settled with the baby so Ifan hooked Ianto by the elbow and pulled him into the garden for a walk, the orchard stating to look slightly creepy with the mist begininh to rise from the roots of the trees, much to Ianto's delight.

"I smell him on you" Ifan scolded and Ianto snorted.

"Like I don't smell her?" he replied dreamily and Ifan blinked, then laughed.

"You were always a cheeky little teddy" Ifan choked with mirth. "I hope he was gentle."

"Poppa, how rude" Ianto gasped theatrically, "Asking a gentlebear to kiss and tell"

"I mean it, you just had a cub" Ifan scolded "I hope he remembered that."

"Oh Pops, you don't understand," Ianto sighed happily "There is something about Jack, his kisses, his touch A heat between us like a forge, remoulding, reshaping and renewing us each time we join. I can't explain it."

"And you say I wax lyrical" Ifan sighed, "Boy, you are so lost within him."

"No, that's just it" Ianto smiled as he hooked his Grandfather's hand, "He found me."

Ifan smiled and nodded as he saw the truth in the words, his little one's face glowing with righteousness.

"You want to talk about Mama" Ianto said calmly, "You want to ask her to join with you but are unable to find the right moment. You want it to be grand yet not have her feel like you put all the effort in just for her, she hates a fuss."

"Exactly, it is bloody hard to find a way to please her" Ifan huffed.

"You sound like Jack" Ianto snorted, then looked up at the trees, "Well, you could propose at the christening?"

Ifan halted to look at him with surprise, "But that is her day."

"So?" Ianto shrugged, "Too young to care as long as there is yummies. She is a greedy little one already eating solids. She will love everyone clapping, whether for her or not."

"Well, that is a thought" the old man agreed then he watched his handsome boy as he started to transform, the beautiful Ted that started to dance around the trees calling his own old bear out and soon they were playing like cubs, the thick coated alpha slamming into them a shock before he remembered Jack had a thicker coat than them.

Ianto was laughing, his jaws open and those nasty teeth gleaming in the fading light as Jack fake mauled him and then as Ifan watched Jack roll to his back and present his throat to his mate, something an Omega did.

Ifan was stunned as his boy gently took Jack's throat and stood with his jaws over him for a moment to accept the show of affection then released, dancing off as Jack lumbered ot his feet and roared, chasing him with happiness.

Ifan was full of joy, seeing that they were so well matched in strength and heart, paws slapping gently as they respected one another. Clearly if one accidently hooked the other it would be disastrous but not a hair was disturbed as they swung in mock battle with roaring shows of strength.

Ifan left them to their play, transforming to human form as he returned to the house to find Francine standing on the top step looking out for him, her face lighting up as she spotted him approaching, "Where are the boys?"

"Play fighting in the orchard" he replied happily, seeing her for the good woman she is "Come sit with me woman, I will light the fire for the young one to have a bare bum, yes?"

"I will make us some cheese and crackers then" she replied with a soft smile, "Wine?"

"Ahhh, after my heart again woman?" he asked playfully as she laughed.

"Get away with you, I have it right here next to mine" she said as she patted her pocket and moved away, unaware of the power in her words that made him stall.

The boy was right.

He was getting older and a good woman was getting harder to find. Hell. He did not wish to seek another, she was right.

Their hearts fitted together.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The breeze was slight but enough to ruffle Ianto's curls around his collar in a way that was almost mesmerising as Ifan cleared his throat to remind him of his vows. Jack smiled as he refocused on his mate standing on the other side of the small font, their hands clutched as the other held the scrap of paper he had written his vows on, folded and unfolded so many times it looked ancient not mere days old.

"I do not compare you to him, it would be like comparing the sun and the moon" Jack whispered softly, "As they are such opposites yet both shine with such intensity that they light my way."

"When I say I love you more, I don't mean that I love you more than you love me" Ianto said calmly back to his beloved, his head rising to let their eyes meet, two lovers joined in hand, cub and breath "I mean that I love you more than the darkest day ahead, more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than any distance that may be between us, any obstacle that tries to drive us apart. I love you the most of all."

Jack blinked, unable to continue for a moment as he took a deep breath to steady himself, then he looked down at his notes in an effort to look composed, Ianto's hand holding his squeezing softly in support. Jack continued "When someone has been as broken as you, yet you are still able to be so supportive and accepting of others you deserve a love as gentle as ocean waves. Let me be the waves that sweep your shore smooth darling. Please be my shore after such a long voyage to find you."

"Oh, that's a good one" Owen said softly as he listened, his hand finding another to clasp and he turned to look at Tosh who's surprise changed to delight as she accepted his clutch.

"Jack, when we are old grey bears sitting in the comfortable chairs watching or grandbabies tumble about I want to hold your paw and say that we made it" Ianto finished, turning to Ifan to signal an end to the vows but Jack was not quite finished.

"Our daughter will not be raised a delicate flower to be considered pretty, picked and placed in the confines of a jar" Jack said to those there to witness the celebration "She will be a weed grown wild, hard to pin down and impossible to forget. Our daughter will know the love of a good mate, for we teach her what that is by loving one another."

Everyone cheered as Jack raised the clutched hands and then Francine stepped forward with the baby, Ifan swinging to take her gently, holding her over the font, "Little Rayne, may your name herald the great storm that you are, the noise and bluster of your untamed soul. You are of Bear. You are Teddykin. You are a wild animal and will never be chained."

He scooped a handful of water and let it sprinkle over her as she twisted and placed her hand into the water and cooed.

"Such a little beast" Ianto said lovingly as he accepted his child and cuddled her as Jack gently wiped her face.

It was done.

Ifan hooked Francine's hand before she could move away.

It was time.

"Bear up or go home old man" Ianto whispered as he stepped to one side and Ifan grinned as he nodded.

Yes boy, time to be a Ted.

"Francine" he said with his deep boom, "It is not every day you find someone interested in what thoughts you have in your head. To find a willing co-conspirator is a rarity in itself. If you are behind me I will protect you. Stand beside me and I will respect you. If anyone stands in front of you I will defeat them."

"Oh my god" she said with wide eyes as he stepped closer, his eyes swirling with the Teddykin power of his bloodline.

"There are times in life that are no accident, the designs of the gods are pretty, intricate and sometimes beyond our understanding" Ifan said fondly as he took a knee and Francine was now hyperventilating as he presented the ring.

"Ifan, your pants!"

"Love me" he demanded, "I love you. Simple as that."

Francine looked around with delight, then she nodded, letting him get to his feet and sliding the ring on, fitting it perfectly on her hand.

"Lovely" she said happily, "So dainty."

"Yes my Cariad" he purred, "You are."

They all cheered and clapped as Rayne squealed happily.

Done and dusted.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading this instalment … the Christmas one will begin soon xxxxx


End file.
